1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stamp assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new animation generating apparatus and method for creating an animation book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stamp assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, stamp assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,692; U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,096; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,067; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,618; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,189.
In these respects, the animation generating apparatus and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating an animation book.